


Tempo

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Tempo - Freeform, lizzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: If you had to fold this giant ass pile of laundry, you needed some Lizzo to do it.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Tempo

Will walked in the front door, the music blaring so loud he was surprised the neighbors hadn’t complained, demanding for it to be turned down. Setting his keys down and taking his jacket off, he smiled to himself as he heard you singing loudly in the bedroom. He didn’t recognize the music, but knew you were probably cleaning and got distracted. He made no noise, thanking his training for small things like being able to peer in on your personal dance party going unnoticed. He wanted to enjoy the enthusiastic performance were you giving.

And you didn’t notice him at all, having a good ol’ time lost in your own world. If you had to fold this giant ass pile of laundry, you needed some Lizzo to do it. _Tempo_ came over your speaker and you couldn’t keep yourself from moving your hips to the music, losing interest in the pants you were folding and giving all of your attention your attempt at twerking. You were definitely failing, but your gusto made up for your lack of booty dancing skills.

Fuck, you loved this song. Being a thick girl yourself, you knew every word. In this moment you channeled your inner Lizzo. You _were_ Lizzo.

_Pitty-pat, pitty-pat, pitty-pitty-pat (pat)_

_Look at my ass, it’s fitty-fitty-fat (fat)_

_Kitty cat, kitty cat, kitty-kitty cat (cat)_

_Prrr me a glass, boy, I like my water wet (wet)_

It took all of Will’s self-control not make any noise, your performance making his face hurt he was smiling so big. Not missing a single word, he watched you whip your hair around, completely oblivious to his presence. He was enjoying you in this moment of pure joy and abandon. It was one of the things he loved most about you, your ability to let yourself go and just enjoy yourself. Any silliness he lacked you made up for and then some.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off your backside. He wondered how it would feel pressed up against him as you danced. It didn’t help that you were only in a baggy t-shirt and underwear. He resisted the urge to step behind you and pull your waist to him. He wasn’t ready to interrupt you yet.

_Fuck it up, fuck it up_

_Boyfriend watchin’, oh now he wanna knuckle up_

_Get on this ride, baby, you gon’ have to buckle up_

_Thick thighs save lives, call me little buttercup_

You close your eyes and throw your head back. _You are a goddess_ , you think, _a dancing queen_. _Queens don’t fold laundry._ You throw the now wrinkled pants back onto the laundry pile, ready to get serious. You kick it up a next level now, twerking ( _kind of_ ) to the beat, not caring how ridiculous you look.

_Let’s go (let’s go), let’s go (let’s go)_

_All the fly girls head to the dance floor_

Will loses the battle then, an involuntary snort laugh slipping through. You continue your performance, not hearing him over the music, and Will thinks nothing short of a _literal earthquake_ would get your attention at this point. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he steps forward slowly reaching forward and placing his hands on your waist.

_Kitty cat, kitty cat, prrr_

_All the thick girls–_

“AGHHH!!!”

You nearly jump to the ceiling as you feel hands behind you. Will flinches at your screech, surprised that your vocal chords can reach a volume louder than the music. You whip around to face Will, a look of amusement and flirtation on his face. He quickly adds a bit of guilt to his expression, probably for scaring the shit out of you.

“Holy shit! How long have you been here?!” One of your hands goes to your chest as you try to calm your rapid breaths while the other hits him lightly on his chest.

“Long enough to see that thick thighs _due in fact_ save lives.” Will teases with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “I didn’t know you had moves like _that_.” He breaks out into a full smile now, eyes bright while lightly mocking you.

You let out a small laugh, “You like the show, Ironhead?” But before he can answer you put your hand over his mouth. “Wait! I don’t need to hear you say it, I know it’s intimidating being with someone so talented.”

“Oh yeah-” Will slips his hands down your waist to grab your hips, his thumbs rubbing your skin under your shirt. **“I knew what I was getting into when we got together.”** He winks at you.

“Ha! And aren’t you lucky??” You give him a challenging look and roll your hips to the last bit of the song while keeping direct eye contact.

Just then the piano intro for _Truth Hurts_ starts. Your eyes go wide and Will looks at you with an almost nervous expression. You start shimming your shoulders and wiggling your eyebrows at him, ready to give another performance. You take a big breath, but before you can get the first line out, he lunges across the room for the stereo and turns it off.

“Hey! You _do not_ disrespect Lizzo like that!” You scrunch your face into a pout, which he only finds more endearing.

His eyes light up as he walks to you, pulling you into him and pressing his lips to yours. The kiss is quick and you stretch on your tiptoes to deepen it. Will moves his hands to your thick thighs, picking you up while walking towards the bed.

“You want me to put it back on?” Will asks breathlessly against your lips.

You hesitate, pretending to consider your answer. “Well, my fans will be _so_ disappointed, but I suppose the show can be rescheduled.” You bring your hands to his neck up to his hair and pull lightly, humor in your eyes as you bite your lip.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you _will_ be performing that for me later,” Will’s eyes mischievous as he leans in and whispers in your ear “but I have an opening act that I’d like to perform first.”

You start to laugh before he kisses you again, needy and eager. Will throws you on top of the huge pile of laundry that remains unfolded for the rest of the day.


End file.
